


Revisiting Ruins

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [3]
Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: F/M, Memories, Rememberance, Ruins, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifel is quite amused to see someone able to sense him after Nana.</p><p>(An Ask.fm request, one that turned out quite short really.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisiting Ruins

There wasn’t much left of what once had been the buildings the fallen angels had erected. With a thoughtful face, Anatu slowly stepped over a few broken stones, gazing up at the tower which had once been the gate to all the worlds the fallen angels had built and shared with their worshippers. She had heard about the struggle the scribe of the angels had gone through, just to make sure that nothing would be oppressed any longer. How had it been described again? _Evolution without struggle was worthless. Just to be given everything would have ruined the human race._

Anatu shuddered at the thought. This was a rather powerful message, when she thought about it. The evolution forced upon the human race by the angels had been terrifying. There had been a lot of technology they had been given by the angels, and there had been a lot of abuse of the fruits of wisdom. Even the first fruit of wisdom which had ever been abused had brought about calamity for humankind, but then the fallen angels had gone ahead and had introduced more of the fruits to humankind, until everything had been at the verge of destruction. That the council of elders had waited for Enoch to return the souls of the traitorous fallen angels had been the spider’s thread that had kept humanity from being wiped out by another great flood.

When the fallen angels had still been inhabiting this tower, there had been countless dark monsters around here, as Anatu had understood it. Enoch, the man who had saved humanity, had gone through the tower to defeat and capture the souls of the traitorous archangels. It had been a mammoth task, and more than once, Enoch had encountered overwhelming opposition. He even had been caught in a time of self-doubt, and only with the help of the council, he had been able to do what he had deemed to be right.

Anatu sighed, then looked over her shoulder when she thought that she had felt something. Somewhere there behind her, she had thought that there was some movement, and that she had sensed someone being close by. But as far as she could see, no one was there except her. And still, she had the sneaking suspicion that she was observed. Not necessarily by an evil force, though. It had something calming about it, even though she was slightly annoyed that whoever was watching her kept to the shadows, or wherever they were hiding.

Sitting up with her back straight, Anatu began murmuring under her breath. From her mother, she had learned that with a certain old spell, written in a long forgotten language, she could see what was hidden behind the veil of the heavens, as it was called. After all, Enoch hadn’t been all alone with his task. He rather had counted on heavenly protection, and the support of what had been a rather unusual angel. Anatu knew the story of the scribe of the heavens, and she was sure that someone connected to this story was here.

And then, she heard the teasing chuckle. “Ah, so you want to make me visible? I wouldn’t try too hard. But at least, you can hear me, and apparently feel my presence.” The voice was a bit on the taunting side, but at the same time, Anatu sensed that there was no malice. “Alright, I suppose that it couldn’t hurt telling you a bit about the history having happened here. Or is it about to happen soon…? I can never tell.”

Anatu was sure that this was the strange angel the story of Enoch referred to. Growing more curious by the minute, she sat and listened to the voice, as it began telling her the more extraordinary side of Enoch’s travels.


End file.
